Trust Me
by Kry XIII
Summary: Kai's the school's outcast. What happens when he's saved by a myserterious person twice! one-shot! But be expecting a sequel in the *hopefully very* near future!


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!! this is my second story that I already had written so I figured while I'm at it, might as well upload this one too!!

ENJOY!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" he screamed as he ran down the street.

Why did this always happen to him? No matter what he did, they always showed up and they always chased him. If they caught him, they beat him. He ran faster, trying to escape them, but his efforts were in vain. He wouldn't make it in time. He rounded the corner only to come to a dead end.

"No!" he screamed once again as he tried to climb over the chain link fence. "No! No! No!"

He yelped as someone grabbed his ankle and dragged him down to the ground. He turned, eyes filled with fear. He looked into the eyes of his attacker, knowing that he was about to be hurt badly. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for the first hit, but it never came. Instead, his attackers were crying out in pain and agony. What was going on? Did he really want to open his eyes and realize it was just some trick? He had nothing to lose.

Peaking his crimson eyes open, he saw that his pursuers were on the ground, out cold.

"What the..." he started before he looked up to see someone with beautiful amber eyes staring down at him.

He panicked. He backed away as far as he could, fear still radiating off of him.

"Sleep." the figure said in a deep but soothing voice. "You'll be fine when you wake."

His eyes seemed to close on their own.

"Everything will be fine Kai. Trust me." was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

Kai awoke to the sun beating down on his face. Why did the morning sun have to be so hot? He sat up, groaning as a stretched his aching muscles. It was Monday, everyone's most hated day of the week. He glanced over at his alarm clock only to see that he had less than twenty minutes to get dressed for school.

"No!" he shouted before he paused. "Deja vu much?"

He shook his head to get rid of the thought as he raced around his room to get his things. He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair, then ran back to his room to get dressed. He threw on a dark red shirt that said "Hail To Death" in dark gray letters and a pair of baggy black jeans with a few chains and spikes. He then gathered his stuff and raced down the stairs and out the door towards school. He didn't like school very much. In fact he hated it. But at least it helped speed up the day.

He walked into the class just before the bell rang, sighing as he once again dodged detention. He sat in his seat in the back of the room and waited for the announcements to get over with so he could start his day.

"Class, I'd like your attention please." the teacher, Ms. Kaid, said in a kind voice.

Kai didn't hate her, but he didn't like her either. She was to nice most of the time but when she was mad she was a bitch out of hell. She would assign loads class work, then give you loads of homework if you said one thing she didn't quite agree with.

"We have a new student, would anyone like to show him around?"

Everyone but Kai raised their hand, eager to show the new kid around.

"How about you Kai? Could you please show mister..." she trailed off as she turned towards the new student.

"Rei." was his short answer.

Kai looked up at the name. Seemed interesting enough and the voice sounded familiar. He was expecting a tall, buff, jock-type of boy but instead he saw an average height boy with long black hair tied back and golden yellow eyes. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt that said "Come To The Dark Side, We Have Me" and baggy black pants that said his name in silver letters down the right leg. Rei was better than he had expected.

"Kai? Kai!" Ms. Kaid called, pulling Kai away from his thoughts.  
"What?" he answered, annoyed that she was talking to him. She already wanted him to show some strange kid around, what more did she want?

"I said could you please show, Rei, around the school and help him with his schedule?" she repeated, trying to get used to the name.

Rei. Who would name a kid like him Rei? He just didn't seem to match the name given to him. Kai stood up from his seat and made his way to Rei.

"Poor Rei." a few girls whispered. "Having to deal with _him_ on his first day."

They thought he couldn't hear them but the truth was it was like they were saying it to his face. Kai just rolled his eyes, used to people talking about him. They were always trying to bring him down. He stepped up to Rei, looking him up and down. He was a few inches shorter than him, but that didn't matter. What bothered, him were his eyes. They seemed so familiar some how.

"Come on." Kai ordered, walking out of the class without even bothering to see if Rei was following.

As they walked down the hall, neither boy talked. Rei was waiting for Kai to start the tour while Kai was busy just walking around.

"You don't seem to like me to much." Rei said, breaking the silence. Long silences bothered him.

"Really now? What was your first clue? Maybe the glaring gave you your answer." Kai bit back, completely annoyed with the slightly younger boy.

"Everything will be fine Kai. Trust me." Rei smiled as he sped up to walk in front of Kai.

That really caught Kai off guard. He had heard someone say that before. Who was it? Small flashbacks suddenly hit him causing him to stumble back. He caught himself on the wall to keep his balance. What the hell? Kai glared up at Rei who was looking down at him.

"What's wrong Kai?" he asked, worry evident, but not clear, in his voice.

"You!" Kai growled as he lunged at Rei, slamming him against the wall. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Rei!" Rei giggled quietly. "I thought Ms. Kaid already explained that."

"Don't play games with me!" Kai shouted, slamming Rei once again against the wall.

"That's really starting to hurt you know." Rei commented sounding bored.

Kai finally let him go, but he didn't stop growling. "You really piss me off."

"Glad to be of service!"

"It's not a good thing smart ass."

Rei ran after Kai to catch up seeing as the boy was already half way down the hall. He looked up at Kai, smile in place and eyes shining with innocence. That sort of thing sickened Kai. How can anyone be that innocent?

"So can you please show me around so I don't have to follow you anymore?"

Kai nodded and continued walking. "The sooner the better."

Kai had finally showed Rei around the whole school and told him how to get from one class to another. Rei had learned pretty quickly. Kai only had to tell him everything once. The boys were walking down the hall randomly, not wanting to go to class.

"I think I changed my mind."  
"About what?" Kai asked confused.

"I like following you around more than walking around alone."

Kai rolled his eyes "Idiot."

Rei just smiled like he had been doing all day. This kid really pissed Kai off.

"Kai! What are you doing?!" a voice shouted from behind the two boys.

Rei stopped and turned, looking at the short but built P.E. coach. Kai sighed but didn't turn to face him.

"What do you want Coach Hot Head?" Kai said, not really caring.

"What are you doing out of class?! Your ass is supposed to be in my gym right now!" the coach growled, used to Kai's ridicules nicknames.

"Sir no sir!" Kai yelled, adopting an army tone and becoming quite angry. "I don't think I should be in there sir seeing as I have more important things to be doing sir!"  
"Like what?" the coach asked, already getting a migraine.

"Skipping your class is a good one." Kai replied changing his tone to normal instead of the army type.

The coach glared at Kai who was already walking away. "Get your pathetic ass in my gym right now or you'll be doing five, no, ten times more pushups than any one of my football players can do in a month."

"Eh, we all know those "football" players are pansies. I could probably do anything better than they could and that's saying something. You of all people know how lazy I am coach." Kai said, placing a small fake smile on his face.

The coach couldn't take it anymore. He strode up to Kai and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the gym.

"Let go dammit!" Kai ordered, trying to jerk his arm out of the coach's iron like grip.

"No! You're going to learn your place one of these days and today is just as good as any to start!"

Rei stood there confused until he decided to follow since he had nothing better to do. He stepped inside the gym and looked around the huge building. It had volleyball nets, basketball hoops, and two doors, one leading to the locker rooms and the other to a weight room.

"So you think you can do more than my team?! I want you to prove it. You're not leaving this gym until you out-do all of them." The coach ordered, still very angry with Kai.

"Whatever." Kai rolled eyes. "Not like anyone's at home anyway."

"Remember, you have to do ten times more than them! Get started!" The coach ordered the football team and Kai.

Kai dropped to his hands and feet, copying what the football team was doing. After about five pushups, Kai couldn't help but comment.

"I feel like I'm humping the ground. It's not a good feeling."

Rei, who was sat on the bleachers, began laughing hysterically. The coach wasn't as pleased.

"Kai!"

"What?! I'm sorry I don't get horny like your team from humping the ground! I'm just not into hard wood floors!"

The coach growled and started slamming his head against the wall.

"That's not very good coach. You shouldn't do things like that!" Kai stated. "It's very bad for people with little brains! Higher risk of brain damage!"

"Kai! Just shut the hell up, and finish your pushups!" the coach screamed getting irritated.

"But coach! I don't want to hump the floor anymore!" Kai whined before he got really quiet and had a strange look on his face. "You don't have a camera in here, do you? I mean, I don't want to be a child porn star."

"Kai, you should know, the camera would be in the locker rooms. Duh." Rei said shaking his head.

"Hm, true. Anyway, coach do I really have to keep this up? I think the guy behind me, number," Kai paused to look at the football jock behind him. "42, is checking out my ass. I don't feel comfortable around him."

"Coach Tate, I don't think you should let him stay. He's distracting us from practice." number 42 said in a monotone voice.

"He's not getting off that easily. Kai, instead of pushups how about pull ups?" Coach Tate suggested.

"So now I gotta pole dance?!"

"How do you even get pole dancing from pull ups?!"

"Well, it's done on a bar, they both start with a 'P', and--"

"I don't want to hear it! Just do the damn pull ups!"

Kai sighed and walked to the bar. Sighing, he grabbed the bar tightly and did four pull ups before he let go. Coach Tate just stared at him.

"Coach, I'm done."

"No your not! You only did four! My men could do forty!"

"But number 23 keeps checking me out!"

"Coach, I am not!"  
"Kai, do you really think I'm going to believe you?" Coach Tate seethed. "Now hurry up and do your punishment so I can get you out of my gym!"

"Whatever." Kai said, continuing his pull ups. Four down three hundred and ninety-six to go.

After about an hour, Kai was done with the pull ups.

"Since you didn't finish your pushups, you can do those, starting back from one."  
"What?! I'm already out of breath! Can't I take at least a five minute break?!" Kai complained.

"You're being punished. You brought it upon yourself."

Kai growled but dropped back to his hands and knees to re-do the pushups. Since the football team had to do fifty, he had to do five hundred.

"This...is...friggin'...great..." Kai panted as he began his pushups.

It took him a full two hours to complete them all since he was already exhausted from the four hundred pull ups he had to do.

"Now you can do thirty laps around the track." Coach Tate smirked down at the exhausted boy on the floor. "Hurry up and finish so I can leave. The team's already done with their practice, why aren't you finished yet?"

"Maybe...because they...don't have as...much to...do..." Kai panted completely out of breath.

"Two words, get running." the coach sneered.

Kai stumbled up and made his way to the track. He could barely keep his eyes open and his muscles were sore from all the pushups and pull ups. After a few seconds he realized after this he still had to do one hundred jumping jacks. He groaned as he came to the realization.

"Better...get started..." he mumbled as he started running.

After thirty minutes, he was only on his fourteenth lap. He felt like he was going to fall over at any minute. He pushed himself to keep running. He really wanted to finish so he could go home and just sleep. As he was running he tripped and fell forward. He expected to hit the ground, but instead he fell into someone's awaiting arms. He looked up and saw Rei, smiling his small smile.

"What...do y...you want...?" Kai panted out of breath.

"Well, I convinced the coach to let you finish tomorrow. I tried to get him to let you off the hook, but then he threatened to make you do double of what you've already got so I took the deal. It's better than nothing, right?"

"Th-thanks..." Kai whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Rei smiled and picked Kai up, shifting him so he was on his back. As he walked off the school campus he smiled.

"Like I told you twice now, Everything will be fine Kai. Trust me."

Kai awoke at twelve thirty in the morning to a loud banging noise.

"Who's at the door?" Kai thought as he forced his sore body up. "And at this late?"

He walked down the stairs, yawning and stretching occasionally. He paused as the banging stopped. Was it just some prank. He turned to go back to bed when he heard the banging at the window. What was going on? His breathing quickened as more banging sounded from random windows and both the front and back door. What was going on?!

Kai ducked and crawled along the floor. He hadn't closed all the windows. A few of the downstairs windows were still unlocked and opened. He whimpered when he heard banging from inside the house. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, but also his bedroom. He heard some of the kitchen drawers open and stopped breathing from fear. He crawled quickly behind the couch near the wall and curled up into a tiny ball, arms covering his head. He felt like crying as the banging got louder outside and closer inside. He rocked back and forth trying to calm his nerves, but it wasn't helping.

He yelped as someone reached behind the couch and pulled him up by his hair. He looked up but the people in the room were all wearing masks. He whimpered as the one holding him slide a knife down his throat, hard enough to break the skin, but soft enough to not do any serious damage.

"Aw, what's wrong? What happened to that sarcastic, I-don't-give-a-damn attitude of yours?" the one holding him sneered.

"What should we do with you?!" someone behind him yelled as they punched the back of Kai's head.

Kai bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain. He screamed when someone stabbed his shoulder. He was then thrown against the wall, his blood leaving a crimson trail.

"Stop..." he pleaded, staring at the ground. "Please stop."

"So, you think you're so hot? You really enjoy giving us all hell don't you?" a figure to his left seethed. "Well, now it's our turn."

Kai screamed as the one speaking picked him up and threw him against the stairs. When he tried to stand and get away they stomped on his back, pressing him against the stairs at an odd angle.

"I call first dibs." the one who had thrown him called.

The others stopped attacking him as the one who had spoken picked him up by his hair and started dragging him upstairs. Kai realized what was going on. He knew what they were going to do. He wasn't going to let them without a fight.

"No! Let me go! Dammit! Let go!" he screamed as loud as he could. "Help! Rape! Someone! Please! Rape!"

Kai knew his neighbors could hear him, but they didn't care. No one did. He cried as he twisted and kicked at the guy, but nothing worked. He tried grabbing onto the walls and door frames but the guy only yanked on his scalp. When they made it to Kai's room he really started to panic. He kicked harder and screamed louder, but still nothing worked.

"Please! Let me go! I'm begging! Don't do it!" Kai pleaded, but his attacker ignored him.

The guy threw him on the bed and crawled on top of him. First he took off Kai's shirt and traced the finely built chest.

"You're actually very pretty for a guy."

Kai tuned him out. He didn't care anymore. No one else did so why should he? Suddenly, Rei's words came to him. 'Everything will be fine Kai. Trust me.' If that was true, why was this happening? Rei lied. Sure he didn't know him that well, but he seemed trustworthy enough to Kai. But where was he? It didn't matter. Nothing was going to change.

He heard a crash coming from his window. Someone had shattered the glass. He looked over and saw the silhouette of a boy a little shorter than he was with dark amber eyes.

"Get off of him." said the deep voice.

"Or what? You think you can take all of us?" Kai's attacker laughed. "Hey guys, come up here!"

Seven other guys came running up the stairs and into the room. They all looked at the stranger in the room.

"You think you can save him? You?" one of the people in the small group chuckled. They all broke out into full blown laughter.

"I don't think I can save him at all. In fact, I know I can save him. You're all just to stupid to realize that." the figure smirked before disappearing.

"What?! Where'd he--argh!" a guy shouted as he was knocked out.

"What? Come on guys! Get him!" the one on Kai ordered.

One by one the other guys were knocked out, one after another, until there was only one left. The one on Kai.

"I suggest you get off of him, or I may just kill you."

"You think I'm afraid of you?!" he sneered, forcing Kai to look at him. "I could just snap his neck right now. Then you would have came for nothing."

"Like I just said, I suggest you get off of him, or I may just kill you."

The attacker smirked as he jerked Kai's neck to an impossible angle. There was a loud snap that filled the room, then all was quiet. Kai looked at his dead attacker, his neck way past shattered. His savior pushed the body off of him then helped him sit up.

"You alright Kai?"

Kai looked up into the golden yellow eyes of Rei.

"R-rei?"

"The one and only!" Rei giggled.

Kai leaned forward and hugged Rei tightly. Tears silently fell down his cheeks, but he ignored them.

"I'm glad you came."

"What have I been telling you? Everything will be fine Kai. Trust me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!!


End file.
